Locked and Loaded
by hadleighstork
Summary: Lucky Spencer interrogates Sage Alcazar at the PCPD and they both end up getting more than they bargained for.


**Note: **This is AU.

Pairing: Sage Alcazar and Lucky Spencer

Rating: NC-17

**Locked and Loaded**

**At the Port Charles Police Department…**

Lucky Spencer whistled to himself as he walked into the PCPD. Today was his first day on the job, and he couldn't have been more excited. The Police Commissioner, Mac Scorpio, was a close friend of his father's, and Lucky knew he'd be treated just fine. Mac had called him the night before to see how he was and welcome him to the department, and Lucky really appreciated that.

The PCPD was bustling with activity as he walked in, and Lucky looked around in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Get out of the way, rookie," one of the veteran officers ordered as he moved past him with notorious mobster Jason Morgan cuffed and in his hold.

Lucky did as he was told and got out of the way, then went about finding Mac. The Commissioner would be able to tell him what was going on and what he could do. He turned around and practically collided with the man in question as Mac came striding out into the lobby.

"Oh, good, Lucky, you're here." He handed a stack of files to one of his lieutenants and shook the young man's hand quickly. "I would have you take care of some paperwork today and get it down to the city clerk, but we're short-handed and I need you on something else."

"What's going on?"

"Drug bust," Mac explained. "We've got Morgan, Corinthos, the Giambetti brothers, and John Zacchara. Wide-range network of drug trafficking, and Zacchara and Corinthos were handling prostitution as well. Hopefully, this time the charges will stick."

"What do you want me to do?" Having such high-profile criminals bound in handcuffs in the same room as him was thrilling, and Lucky was eager to help. "Interview one of them? Take statements? Or-"

"No, no." Mac shook his head and pointed him toward the interrogation rooms. "Go to room six back there, the others are all occupied. We had an incident reported at Jake's – assault – and dragged the culprit in. Get the story and handle it."

"Sure thing, Commissioner." Lucky turned on his heel and smiled to himself. First day on the force and he already had a real job to do, unlike the other rookies shuffling paper and running around, getting Mac and his top officers coffee.

This was going to be great.

--

Sage Alcazar sighed and clicked her nails on the flimsy table in the interrogation room. This was such bullshit. The one time that the mini-mob princess hadn't done anything wrong, she was hauled into the PCPD and cuffed like a street thug.

All she did was punch a guy when he tried to feel her boob up at Jake's. Last time she checked, it was worse to grope a girl than it was for a girl to defend herself against said groping action. Whatever. She'd be out of here one way or another, and she'd do it without letting her uncle bail her out. Besides, he was on vacation in Spain anyway and she didn't want him to have to find out and send someone to take care of her. At twenty-two, she was hardly a child that needed him to clean up all her messes.

She could and would handle this on her own.

Sage pulled on the cuffs, wincing when they bit into her skin. Damn things. She couldn't get them off soon enough. If the Commissioner had any idea what was good for him, he'd send in one of his boys in blue to make this whole thing go away and…

Hello.

Sage looked up when the door opened and a tall man with broad shoulders and dark, dark blonde hair – so dark it was practically brown – stepped in. He looked new, if the way he glanced at his papers and around the room was any indication. Her uncle and father had trained her to read people like this, and Sage already knew exactly what she was going to do.

"I'm Officer Lucky Spencer," he introduced himself, and Sage's eyes glittered as he towered over. Officer Spencer was absolutely gorgeous and looked damn good in that uniform, too. "And you are…Sage Alcazar. Let's see if we can't clear this up."

A slow, saucy smile made her eyes gleam, and Sage sat back in her seat as Lucky took his across from her. Oh, this was going to be fun.

--

"Let's see if we can't clear this right up."

The pretty girl sitting across from him nodded demurely. "Absolutely, Officer."

"Now, it says here…" Lucky tried to focus on reading the details of the preliminary report instead of staring at her perky breasts, neatly encased in a gray corset with a little pink bow right in the valley of her golden-tan mounds. He knew her breasts would be soft and supple in his hands, and he also knew that this was absolutely _not _what an officer of the law should be thinking when interviewing a detainee.

"You are Sage Alcazar, you're twenty-two years old, and you were at Jake's Bar and Billiards by yourself when the incident occurred." His dark brown eyes flicked to hers. "Is that correct?"

She nodded, and Lucky followed the path of a lock of her raven hair as it slipped from her shoulder and fell right between her breasts. Really, it was impossible for a red-blooded man NOT to take notice of something like that.

"Yes, that's where it happened."

"It says that you were approached by a young man and a scuffle ensued in which you hit him." He could just imagine this little firecracker slugging some tool that tried to hit on her. "Why don't you tell me your side of it."

Sage straightened her back, pushing her shoulders as far back as she could under the guise of being made to sit in the interrogation room for so long. Naturally this caused her breasts to jut far out and was all but a blatant invitation for him to ogle them. She saw him lick his lips and knew that it had worked.

"Do you mind if I stand up for a second? I swear, my back and butt are just killing me." She wiggled a little in her seat and Lucky nodded jerkily.

"Yeah, sure, sure. Go ahead."

"Thank you." Sage flashed him a smile and stood, taking care to arch her back and jut her hip out a little. She was rewarded when his eyes widened and glazed over just slightly.

Oh, yeah. She knew she looked good, and now he knew it, too.

Lucky cleared his throat awkwardly, realizing that he was staring, but he just couldn't help it. How come he never met girls like this one?! Sage Alcazar had a traffic-stopping figure, and it was beautifully on display just for him. She wore that amazing corset thing with the fitted bodice and the strategic little pink bow that he wanted to tug on with his teeth under a tiny denim jacket that ended at her rib cage and a black miniskirt that swished when she turned. On her feet were a pair of ankle boots with impossibly thin heels, and it was enough to make him start imagining those long, tan legs thrown over his shoulders, those heels digging into his back as he drove himself deeper and deeper into her tight little body with each desperate thrust-

She was saying something.

Lucky was sure that she was saying something, so he concentrated on watching her lips move, thinking that it would help him focus in general. However, the more he watched her mouth, the more he imagined those plush lips wrapped around his cock.

Shit, he needed to get laid.

Sadly, now was not the time for that.

"-kind of hard to explain, so I'd feel better role-playing." She batted her long lashes at him. "If that's all right with you."

Role playing? Did this chick know what she was doing to him, saying that word?

Lucky gulped and nodded. "That's fine. Just walk me through it."

"Right." Sage paced back and forth in front of him, her cute little ass swaying from side to side for his benefit and it took everything in Lucky not to stroke himself down right there. "Well, okay, let's say that you're me, okay? You're sitting there and the table is the counter at Jake's."

He smirked and fiddled with his pen. "What am I drinking?"

"Tequila with a shot of Tabasco and limes, of course," she grinned. "I like it hot and salty."

Lucky choked on his saliva.

"So you're me," Sage continued. "And I'm the asshole that tried to get a squeeze."

She raised her cuffed hands to her chest and squeezed herself through the gray bustier top she wore, like it was no big deal, like Lucky's pants hadn't just gotten a size too small. "Like that."

"I see," he choked out.

"But that's not how it started. He was standing about here." She withdrew to the far corner of the room and arched her back, giving him a long, sultry look. "And he was looking at me like this."

His blood sizzled at her look, pure sex and heat and need. He'd hardly ever been on the receiving end of such a powerful, lusty stare.

"And?"

Something smug and pleased gleamed in her dark eyes. "And then he started walking toward me. Like this."

Sage pushed herself away from the wall and sidled up to him, shoulders back, chest out and breasts moving up and down with each tantalizing, panting breath. Her hands, still cuffed, splayed at her waist and Lucky could see a smooth expanse of taut olive-toned skin between her 

skirt and her bustier. He expected her to stop when she was standing right next to him; according to Coleman's statement, the injured man stood right next to her and that was when the altercation started.

Instead of doing that, Sage lifted her cupped hands up and she slid into his lap, straddling him efficiently and bringing her heat in direct contact with the gentle bulge in his pants. Lucky gasped and stared at her, but Sage appeared unfazed.

"And then he straddled me like this. Just…like…this."

Lucky gasped again when she thrust her center harder against his, knowing this time that there was no way she didn't feel his growing erection. "I don't think that's what-"

Sage ran her cuffed hands down his chest slowly, feeling the thick muscles there, and then brought them right back up to the base of his throat, making Lucky shiver. "And then he said that I looked good enough to lick in my uniform."

Lucky blinked, trying vainly to rise above the delicious sensations clouding his mind and causing his body to rise at her command. "You weren't wearing-"

"And then…" Sage's breath was hot on his lips and her tongue darted out between them, venturing inside his mouth for the briefest taste before she brushed her lips against his and let them linger, breathing the words into his open mouth. "He said that if he didn't have me inside of him in two seconds flat, he was going to lose his damn mind."

Lucky groaned, half in pleasure at her words and half in pain when his cock strained against his pants. "Oh, God."

Sage chuckled and flicked her tongue inside his mouth, rubbing it against his sensuously. When he responded just a little, she tilted her head closer and sucked on his tongue, letting him know in no uncertain terms what she wanted another part of her body to do to another part of his.

"You want this, don't you?" Her voice was husky and her heat bled through him. "God, you have to want this as _badly_ as I do."

Shit.

There was no way this was really happening. Drop-dead gorgeous girls like Sage Alcazar did _not _crawl into his lap and beg to be fucked. Ever. Yet here she was, slowly riding him, sucking his tongue and running her cuffed hands all over his chest and down to his belt as if she was desperate to have him shed his clothes and enter her.

Holy fucking shit.

"We can't do this."

She rested her forehead against his for a moment before kissing and licking the corners of his mouth, driving him wild. "Who's going to know? It'll be between you and me, Officer. Oh, God, I just want to peel this uniform off you with my teeth…"

She groaned aloud when he lolled his head back, granting her access to his throat, and kissed and nipped him there, pausing occasionally to nibble on his flesh as his hands found her hips, his fingers digging into her tight little ass. This girl was hot as all fuck and she was in his lap, enticing him and teasing him and Lucky could feel his defenses melt.

"Someone could walk in…"

"There's no window on the door," she reminded him, unbuttoning his shirt and panting when the buttons gave way. "And everyone's busy with the other suspects in custody. It's just me and you…Lucky. What's a quick fuck, when we both want it so bad?"

He couldn't argue with that logic. Lucky's grip on her hips tightened and he arched himself into her, grinding his rock hard cock into her core. They groaned aloud together and Sage threw her head back, giving Lucky the perfect opportunity to bury his face in her neck.

"God, you feel incredible."

"Imagine how it'd feel once we got rid of these layers," she chuckled, moving her shoulder to get him to pull back. She slipped her hands behind his neck, using the hold to her advantage to wiggle herself above his straining erection. "How regularly do you get it?"

"Not as often as you'd think."

"Gorgeous boy like you?" Sage shook her head. "Nope. Don't believe it."

"Occupational hazard," he murmured, catching her lazy, open-mouthed kiss.

"I'll just have to fix that, then," she murmured back. "And give it to you good. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, yeah, honey," Lucky growled. "Do your worst."

"I'll do you one better." Sage lifted her arms over his head and brought them down to his belt. "I'll do my best."

Lucky watched as she undid his belt and then the snap of his pants. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation to see what he was packing as Sage lowered the zipper. It took her a minute to do it because he was so hard and his pants were so tight, but she finally got it all the way down and reached inside. She easily found the opening in his boxers and slipped her hand through it, and Lucky watched her eyes widen when she felt him for the first time.

Mouth open, Sage pulled him out and gaped at the ten thick inches her hand was wrapped around. "Oh, my God."

Her obsidian eyes flicked up to his. "You must have the girls on their hands and knees in front of you, begging to suck you off."

"I must," he somehow managed to choke out, wondering if there was any way he could get her to do that. Fuck, it would have been a crime to waste a mouth like the one on her.

Sage let out a tremulous sigh as she shifted her grip on him and gently pumped him up and down the length of his shaft, then did it again, harder this time. Lucky groaned aloud and threw his head back, jerking upright when he felt something hot and wet touch his tip.

"What are you-"

Sage's eyes were closed and she was biting down on her lower lip, and Lucky couldn't see where her hands and his cock disappeared under her black miniskirt. Still, he knew exactly what she was doing and it almost made him come on the spot: she was using his cock to pleasure herself, and looking damn hot doing it.

He growled and shifted in his seat, getting her attention. "Enough. I want – I want more."

Sage didn't stop, and her breathing grew labored as she moved him up and down her swollen slit. "More, what? More of this?"

Lucky moaned when she inserted his head into her pussy, finding her scalding hot and wet. "Y-Yes. I want to be inside you."

"Well, that's too bad," Sage replied, sliding him out of her and keeping his cock firmly in hand. "Because we're going to do more of what I want. And right now? I want your mouth."

Lucky sucked in his breath when she straightened his painfully rigid dick so that it was pressed between his stomach and hers as she leaned into him again. The black silk of her skirt rubbed against it and Lucky found himself raising and grinding his hips against it. But Sage wasn't having any of that.

She slipped her cuffed hands around his head and scraped her nails at the base of his neck, reminding him who was in control. She tightened her legs underneath the chair, keeping his bottom firmly in his seat, and ground her hot pussy against the base of his cock, practically making him sob.

Her hands cupped the back of his neck as she rode him, loving the feeling of his slippery cock against her stomach, and chuckled when she saw that his eyes were almost at her breast level. He was staring longingly at the pert mounds as his fingers dug into the backs of her thighs, and she slowed her rhythm.

"Pull it down if you want a taste," she teased softly, and that was all the encouragement Lucky needed. He yanked down her bustier, his eyes widening with delight when her unbound breasts popped up and bobbed as she moved up and down. Sage squirmed when he gripped her waist, forcing her to stop moving, and lowered his lips to latch onto one of her dark nipples.

She gasped the second his mouth closed around her and pressed her chest into his face. His breath was hot, his mouth perfect and wet as he swallowed her into him, lashing her tongue fiercely. Her nipples had pebbled long ago and Lucky rasped his teeth against it, rolling it and pinching it into the perfect nub. Sage cried out and felt her thighs quiver, and his cock bobbed helplessly between them.

Lucky released her nipple and nudged her with her nose, forcing her to arch backward a little. He bit the underside of her breast, marking her vainly, then moved on to the other nipple, sucking it long and hard like a hungry child. Sage was shaking by the time he finally let her go, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he buried his face between her breasts, licking at them. Her nails scraped against his scalp again and she pulled him so close that she had to wonder for a second if he was getting any air.

"Guide me," he rasped, reaching down to take hold of his cock at the base. "Guide me into your pussy."

"Not yet." She scratched his shoulder to punish him for his impatience. "I get to decide when you're ready."

"You keep this up, your tits will be dripping," he warned. "Talk about a walk of shame."

"You haven't touched them," Sage smirked. She lifted her hands over his head and placed one under each breast, lifting and squeezing them. "Don't you want to?"

Lucky's eyes were glazing over and the answer was obvious.

"Not like this." Sage abruptly shifted and hopped off his lap, mildly surprised at the wet spot she left on his pants. Flashing him a wicked smile, she motioned for him to scoot back with his chair. Lucky did as he was bid, his rigid dick bobbing ridiculously in the air. That gave Sage enough room to get between him and the table and she did so, but this time with her back toward him.

She sucked in a deep breath and arched her back, causing her tight little ass to jut out toward him. Lucky reached out and steadied her waist as she moved backward, straddling him in reverse now. He tried to maneuver himself so that when she sat in his lap, she'd be taking his cock in from behind, but Sage was too smart for that. She sat on his knees and scooted back, and Lucky found to his dismay that his throbbing dick was once again pressed between his stomach and her back.

Sage chuckled and looped her arms backward around his neck, her fingers gripping the metal back of the chair. The position caused her breasts to push out forward, and she wiggled suggestively in his lap, urging him to go right ahead.

"Touch them."

Lucky wrapped his arms around her, letting his rough hands move over her taut, smooth stomach. Sage bent forward slightly and whimpered, and Lucky reached up and roughly grabbed one breast in each hand. He squeezed her, probing the pert mounds as she writhed, and wasn't anywhere close to being done. Using his arms braced against her stomach, he forced her to straighten so that her back was pressed up against his chest, his cock poking her there and leaving a trail of pre-cum along part of her spine. He kept kneading her, kept rolling those perfect puckered nipples between his fingers as he rested his chin on her shoulder, watching his hands play with her flesh.

"Hold on." Sage lifted her cuffed hands and held his, just enough to get him to stop. Lucky maintained his hold on her but kept still otherwise, and she shifted in his lap, her thigh muscles straining as she pushed herself up. His moist cock slid down the crack of her ass and Lucky almost shot his load watching that. But soon enough he was positioned at her entrance and Sage let just the tip of him enter her.

She bobbed up and down, letting him enter her over and over again, just an inch of him, and Lucky was starting to think she'd keep the torture up forever until all of a sudden, Sage sucked in a deep breath and impaled herself on him in one thrust.

She shuddered on top of him, resting on his balls, and Lucky gently stroked her stomach, knowing that her body needed a minute to adjust to his length and girth. She was so deliciously tight and the urge to pound into that sweet little pussy would have been overwhelming had it not come with the knowledge that he would hurt her.

After a minute, he rocked his hips gently, feeling himself move inside her. "You ready?"

"I need another minute," Sage gasped. "I-I'm not used to…"

Lucky kissed the back of her neck and let one of his hands travel low down her stomach until he reached her center. "Don't worry about it."

She arched her back when she felt him finger her, and it didn't take Lucky long to find her clit. He slicked his fingers with her juices, which thoroughly coated his cock, and used his moist fingertips to stroke her to the brink of insanity. He tweaked her roughly, loving it when she cried out, and knew she was close.

"You there?"

Sage used her cuffed hands to grip his knees that sat between her legs and moved up and down, slowly at first. Lucky leaned back in his seat, causing her to slide forward a little, and enjoyed the view of her tight, cute ass bobbing up in the air and coming down hard on his straining cock. It had been way too long since a girl took him with this much passion and intensity, and Lucky was only too happy to sit back and enjoy the ride.

His cock was pulsing and he knew was going to come any minute, and apparently Sage could feel it, too. She arched her back, and a sharp gasp ripped from the back of her throat when his cock rubbed right against her sweet spot. She came immediately, her muscles squeezing down around him in an iron grip, and Lucky let out a muffled shout as he shot his cum deep inside her.

They sat together for a long time, Sage slumped with her back against Lucky's chest, her skin sweaty and glistening, her breasts moving up and down with each panted breath. Lucky slowly slid out of her, shifting his hips, and came out with a wet plop. Sage groaned and lifted her hands and he saw where the cuffs left red marks on her wrists.

"Ow."

His hand moved sluggishly for his keys. "Hold on. Let me get those off you."

"Would you?" She turned in his lap, sitting there patiently with her silk skirt pooled at her waist and her breasts exposed and heaving, and Lucky carefully undid the lock and took the cuffs off. Sage rubbed her wrists and then used the handkerchief in his pocket to gently wipe him off. His limp cock tingled at her touch, and she gave him an extra squeeze as she carefully replaced him in his boxers.

Wanting to return the favor, Lucky reached for her cute little bustier, but couldn't resist tongue-kissing her cute chocolate-colored nipples one last time before he pulled it into place. Sage laughed and tousled his hair, then tugged his head back and planted a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss on his lips. Lucky kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue through her mouth, and hated that the incredible ride was over. A beautiful, funny girl had just fucked him like a woman possessed, and that sort of thing wasn't likely to happen again.

She pulled back and shuffled off his lap, pulling her skirt into place and taming her wild black hair. "So."

Lucky remained seated. "So…"

"About this…" Sage waved her hand in the air. "Incident…"

"I'll take care of it," he promised. "Don't worry about it. You're free to go."

Her eyes lit up. "Thank you, _Officer_."

He watched her sashay toward the door and then at the last possible moment, she turned and winked at him. "By the way? I have a room above Jake's. Number eight. I hope you come see me sometime."

Lucky grinned as Sage pulled open the door and left, and took a few more minutes to compose himself and pull it all together. He dusted off his uniform, patted his hair into place, and left the 

interrogation room holding the clipboard over the wet spot Sage left on his pants when she ground against him.

He thought he heard snickers over his shoulder but Lucky kept walking. He passed a few cops and they shot him amused looks, some of them looking pointedly at where he held his clipboard and chuckling. A couple of them hooted under their breaths, and if Lucky didn't know better, he could have sworn that they somehow knew about him taking Sage in the closed room.

He found one of the men in his training group at the academy and walked over, confused. "Dude. What the hell's up with everyone?"

His friend couldn't contain a smirk. "Everyone's been milling around the interrogation rooms. You know, 'cause Morgan, Corinthos, and Zacchara are in there right now."

"Right, right." Lucky planted his hands on his hips. "So?"

"You know those mirrors?"

He frowned. "What mirrors? The interrogation rooms don't have windows. They're blocked like cells, next to each other. The only ones that could have mirrors would be…"

"One and six," his friend confirmed. "And those mirrors are double-sided. The one for room six opens out into the side hallway there."

Lucky gulped and twisted around, looking down the hallway where almost two dozen of his fellow officers were still gathered, laughing and talking together. "You mean…"

"Yup," the other man laughed. "Everyone got a front row seat when that girl played you for a chump. And by the way, Mac wants to see you in his office."

**The End.**


End file.
